


Life's Fate

by Zurgyness



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurgyness/pseuds/Zurgyness
Summary: Living the life of a normal young woman. Minus the life of being alone of course. Her partner at work brings trouble, but is it really all that bad?
Kudos: 1





	1. How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by many things including other books I have read, games I have played and of course real life.

_Let me introduce myself. My name is Tenille or TL for short. I learned at a very young age to listen to your gut never your heart. Your heart will always lead to trouble and pain later. It was just until recently that I learned how that has made me who I am. I keep people away; distanced as much as I can. I am even reserved around people who think they know me. When they really don’t have a clue. I have never even truly felt love past my family. That was my biggest realization. My heart is encased in metals unknown to humans and can never be removed. It would be too dangerous for the others._

_I am in my twenty eighth year of life. I do many things that I enjoy, but nothing makes me smile more than my job. The thrill of arresting people makes me happy. I can read body language well and it has served a purpose in my career. Being able to spot someone who is going to steal while they are just exiting their car is my fun. I enjoy watching people think they got away with it. Then the face they make when I stop them. My job really makes me smile._

_With who I was, I can tell you there was no social life. By the time I got home I was exhausted of people. I would recharge by shutting life down and enter my own world of reality. As long as it was quiet and I was alone, I could recharge. People I worked with would never know this about me. The smiles I gave along with the relationships at work. They would never know I hated people as much as I did. I did dream of someday having the right person for me, but that was all it was, a dream. I knew deep down that was never to be, I could never allow it._

“Hey TL you going to type in that all day or you going to catch someone?” I smiled as my partners voiced piped up.  


“What you talking about? I have arrested two already today. How about you do some work?” I shut my tablet off and looked up.  


My partner Zax is a good guy. He really does pull his weight in the office. Many of the girls around here swoon at him. He has the looks to be a model or actor. Being just over six foot in height and with his blond hair and blue eyes. He even works out before and after work. I never understood what they saw in him. Of course he is almost five years younger than me and I saw him like a brother.  


“Hey! You have been off the last couple weeks. What going on?” Zax looked at me with his worried look. I hated that look.  


“Nothing. You watching someone or do you need my professional opinion?” Best way to distract him was work.  


“Naw. It is pretty quiet. Why don’t you take a break? Have a coffee of something?” He was still concerned but like a good partner he never pushed.  


I scoffed. “Break? Why, so you can catch one without me? How about I walk the floor for you? Text ya when I see one!” I almost ran out the office. He seemed to have caught my mood a lot faster today.  


I have to admit I was a little more aware since my self-discovery. It was almost like I could read their moods as well now. It has helped me a tad more for arrests but now it was getting annoying with people like my partner. I did not want to know them more.  


I was wandering the usual areas where I knew camera coverage was limited. Here I knew my partner could not watch me and the known thieves liked to go in these spots. It was here when I first walked into him.  


He was an exact replica of my partner. Except for one main thing. The blond hair was as black as a raven’s feather. He still had the deep ocean blue eyes and the rest of his build, though a tad taller, I think. I immediately texted my partner. “Either you have an evil twin you never talk about or a doppelganger of him just walked in. Hurry to camera thirty-five and go north.”  


“This better be good TL or you owe me a drink!” I laughed at his text. He knew I did not, nor would I ever, do anything outside work with him.  


I maintained continuity on this guy. He may look like my partner but something about him was off. His facial expression was straight. My gut told me dangerous. He was walking the area without looking at anything. Most of the shoppers, even ones who have a determined list will look at wants. This guy appeared to have no wants. He walked with his eyes forward, and with purpose. Almost like he was walking only to gain someone’s attention. My curiosity was burning. I looked at my phone. Zax should have texted by now.  


“What are you doing here? You agreed to never to step a foot in this place.” That was Zax. I looked up and saw him confronting the stranger.  


“What, and miss my younger brother working? Where’s this partner of yours eh? You bragged to me last night that she can spot trouble a mile away. She off now?” I stayed where I was watching the scene.  


Zax laughed. “Your nose plugged? She has been following you since you stepped in the doors. Since you are leaving you do not need to meet her. Now get out before I have the management escort you!” Zax was burning with anger.  


“Is that how you treat family? A tad protective of your work partner aren’t you?” The stranger smiled with a sinister type grin.  


“You son of a….” Zax was pissed.  


I have never seen Zax this upset. Come to think of it, he has never mentioned his older brother either. I knew of his younger brothers. He even told me of his mother that left. Never of this guy. I decided to stay hidden and leave Zax to deal with the problem himself. I slowly backed away before turning around. This was not something I would get involved with.  


“Zax I am off for the day. Good luck on this evenings hunt.” As I turned I saw him look at me. “Yes?”  


“Look about earlier..”  


I interrupted him. “No way! You can keep it to yourself. Look, everyone has their dark stuff right? It does not belong here. I will pretend I saw nothing.” I smiled. “You’re a good guy and I know you have your reasons.” I then tried to get out as fast as I could. I had no need or desire to know.  


As soon as I got out the doors I exhaled. Man, what an exhausting day. The emotions floating in the office today were a little thick. I shook my head and walked to my truck. That is when I saw him for the second time. The visitor from earlier. I hesitated a little not sure what I should do. If I got Zax involved he might loose it, however the dude was sort of leaning on my truck. I decided to deal with it on my own. I could pretend I never saw him before.  


“You are leaning on the wrong truck. Please get off it.” I tried with some manners, but I could feel my jaw clenching. Why did this guy make me so angry?  


“Ah, so you are TL then. No wonder he never introduced us.” I could feel his gaze and it pissed me off.  


“Ok. I was trying to be nice. Just get the fuck off my truck and leave the property like you were asked.” I was glaring at him by now.  


“That is no way to treat a coworkers brother, is it? Tsk, Tsk. What would Zax say if he saw you like this?” The smirk he gave, angered me more.  


“Seriously? I think you lack manners.” I looked at my phone. No texts yet. I knew Zax usually watched me go to my truck until I was in. He must have targets on the screen.  


“Zax is busy watching a few new friends of mine. I decided I wanted to see you for myself. Without interruption.” He was now fully leaning on my truck with his arms crossed.  


“Ok. You’ve seen me. Now fuck off.” I decided to ignore him and got into my truck. After slamming the door and getting the key in I heard a knock on my window. I looked, and the guy was actually standing there. I rolled the window down and scowled at him. “My hints not working?”  


“Just wanted to say it will be nice seeing you around.” He then smiled.  


I laughed at this. “Since you are not welcome here. I highly doubt it.” I left the window down, cranked the tunes and drove off. I needed to get home and away from people.

The next few days seemed back to normal. I did as I promised and never mentioned his older brother. Zax never mentioned the event either. My issues started on my first day off.  


“TL? What are you doing in the office? Do you not have a day off?” Zax was smiling in fun. He knew me too well.  


“Yeah well I am on a day off. No one said what I should do on my day off.” I rolled my eyes. When I looked back Zax was back on the screen and mumbling under his breath. “What is it? A known?”  


He scoffed. “I wish! No these guys were here a few nights ago after you left. I do not trust them but I never caught them doing anything.”  


I narrowed my eyes. Here? On my day off? “Let me deal with them?”  


He laughed. “Well you are not on the clock. And to be honest, how could I stop you!”  


I clenched my fists as I walked over to the small gang. I am glad I did not look on the exterior camera. I knew what I would see. More importantly who. My phone went off. It was Zax. “What’s up partner?”  


“They are in zone three. I found an...umm issue outside. Text if you need me.” I looked at my phone. He found him. Well he can deal with it. His family issue. 

The ones inside however, they were mine. I did not do any of my tactics. Straight on was my plan. However, what I did not expect was them to be waiting me.  


“Yup that’s the one boss said. No doubt about it.” A voice from my side had me looking. “Her scent is exactly what he said.”  


“She does not smell normal does she?” Another voice from my other side.  


“Ok you have my attention. Now get out of this location. I am sure my partner would love to help me out.” I stood my ground. They were not going to rile me up.  


“Your partner. Hmm, that must be Zax. He is busy right now. We only came to give you a message.” The third one was now in front of me holding a piece of paper out.  


I looked at it. “I guess your boss did not get the hint. No thanks.” I smiled as they all looked shocked.  


“No one has said no before.” The one holding the paper seemed scared.  


“Hmm, so he is spoiled eh? Well if he thinks I am the same as everyone he has issues. I will always say no.” I turned to walk away.  


“Please at least see what he says? We can not return without you taking the message.”  


I laughed. “Well you can not stay here. Good bye!” I went back to the locked office. Zax was in there and he looked pale. “You alright partner? Them punks should have left by now. I do not expect them to be back.”  


Without looking at me and his voice cold, he responded. “What did you tell them?”  


“Hmm? I told them to get out and they were not welcome back. Why? You doubt my skills?” I was going to smile but then he looked right at me.  


“What was your response to him?”  


“Response to who and what?” He knew I knew who he meant. He did not look happy.  


In fact he got mad. “Do not lie to me! I know he talked to you the other day. This is how he works. I know his games.”  


I lifted my hands up in defense. “Whoa there!! The conversation the other day was me telling him to fuck off and no clue what he wanted today. I never took the childish note.” I now had my arms crossed. “He has some nerve. I am going to make him pay if he comes back here.”  


This time my partner really looked at me. “You told him to what and you did what?”  
“You heard me!” He seem surprised. “Look I have had fun but I am going home. Text if you need anything. Actually, first…check perimeter. I honestly won’t hold back from hitting if he is near my truck again.”  


Zax laughed his normal laugh. “You are very strange TL.” I smiled happy to know that I entertained him at least. “Cameras are clear. You should run before he changes his mind.”  


“Thanks! See you tomorrow!” It was something I knew I could count on. Usually anyways.  


The next day I was texting Zax. “I can not believe you called in sick! Your sore throat better be from yelling at that jerk at least! Get better! Will arrest everyone so you can relax when you get back :)”  


Well guess I should do as promised. I did my usual sweep with the cameras before I hit the floor. I was definitely one who preferred moving around. The area was unusually quiet for a Friday. Soon I had to give up and go back to the office. Maybe Zax arrested everyone yesterday. I will have to text him later if this does not change. Getting back to my office I tried camera sweeps. Then I saw the punks from before. My anger boiled over. It took a lot for me to get this riled up. I counted just the three once more. Digging into my desk I whipped out trespass forms. They will be dealt with legally now. I stormed to their location with a smile. Now it is my turn.  


Since I knew they were waiting for me once more, it did not take me long to locate them. “Ok. You guys have some sort of issue. I have trespass forms now. Print your name and sign. Then get off the property.”  


“We will still come if our boss tells us.” The one that had the note spoke up.  


“That’s good. This means that police will deal with you then.” I shook the papers at them. “Even if you do not sign them, they will be dealing with you from now on.”  


“Well, we do what boss tells us and nothing more. You have no place…”  


I interrupted him. “I have every legal authority to tell you what to do on this property.” My voice neared a growl. “Sign these papers and get out!” I was clenching my jaw already. Whoever they are I knew there would be one more to deal with today, after them. “Now fill out and sign. I have no care who your _boss_ is.”  


The one guy shook his head at me. “Lets go guys. Boss should be happy enough with the time we gave him.”  


“Time for what exactly? He is next for these forms. Trust me, I will not hesitate to call police if you come here again.” They completely ignored me and walked off. These guys were all trouble and were wasting my time.  


I stormed back to the office to type up descriptions on each form. I was not paying much attention as I sat at my desk. I did not understand what was going on with these people. Maybe I would have to ask Zax about it. I hated this crap. I put my hand in my hair and sighed.  


“Not very aware when your angry are you?”  


I shot up and turned to look behind me. In my office was the very person that caused all this. “How did you get in here? Guess along with not getting hints you can not read either? This is not your territory!” I clenched my fists in frustration. I wanted to hit him so bad.  


“Not a very nice way to treat a guest. Also a very interesting word you used there. I borrowed my dear brothers key if you must know. He is so trusting I am amazed he does this line of work.” He was now looking around the office. “I see my brothers touch in here. Tell me what have you done to make this home?” He looked at me now with an intense gaze.  


“Home?” I scoffed. “This is not home. It is my place of work.” I was getting very upset he was here. I was debating on texting Zax now rather than later.  


“Still. There must be some touches of yours.” He looked around some more. “I have never met anyone…”  


Suddenly my gut instincts hit me. I ignored the guest and turned to cameras. I was in complete focus now. I knew someone was here that was up to no good. Searching the cameras I found him. I have been trying to catch him for a while now. This was great. I smiled happy to see him here. As normal I started to talk to myself and forgot I had a visitor. “Gottcha bastard. What will it be today?”  


I watched the offender for a while. He was short, about five foot five, always kept his face hidden but I knew who he was no matter what he wore, just by the way he moved. We had dubbed him the Faceless Thief. He was smooth and fast. He was doing his regular M.O (method of operation). He had a basket in his arms but in the basket was a reusable cloth bag. Following him, I decided he was after the high priced beauty products today. I set cameras up and stepped outside my office to follow on the floor.  


I was now in my zone. When I get like this, they do not even realize I am watching them. I have been able to walk up and stand beside them at times if I needed. No clue how I could do it. It was like I became invisible to them and any around.  
Smiling as I observed my subject entering the department, I followed right behind. Sure enough he wiped the shelf clean of the expensive creams. Placed all the product into his basket and proceeded toward the quiet zone. I already knew what he was going to do. He will place the basket down making sure all product is not visible then leave the store, bag in hand. Smiling more as he did exactly as I predicted, I continued to maintain continuity on him.  


As soon as he got outside it was my turn. I got in front and did my thing. He would not be compliant I knew that, but I was ready. “Excuse me sir. Store Security. You are under arrest for theft under $5000 and need to come back inside to discuss this further.”  


“Fuck you!” He tossed the bag at me. However, I was faster and ready. I ducked to the side and stepped in his direction. Grabbing his right wrist and my cuffs in a single fluid motion, I had him down, on the ground within seconds.  


“Thank you for your compliance. Shall we proceed to my office now?” I smiled. Man I loved my job!  


It was not until I got back into the office I remembered the guest. “You need to leave. I have shit to do.” Great there goes my mood.  


“I will be no bother. Just observing.” He smiled at me as if he saw something further. That made me want to hit him so much more.  


I decided to finish my job and then I was going to text Zax. This was ridiculous. His brother was getting on my nerves. At this point, I wish he would steal so the police would take him. The thought made me smile. I ignored him and continued to do what I had to. Reading charter, calling police, and doing my report while the dark guy stood watching my every move. What was with him? While waiting for the police I texted Zax. “Ok. First. I caught the Faceless Thief. Police are on their way. Second. Your brother stole your key and is here bugging me at work. Can I trespass him?”  


I never really expected a reply from him. In fact, he surprised me and called. “What do you mean he is there? Like in the office?”  


“Yeah he said he borrowed your key. Don’t worry I will hit him when I am off shift.” I glared at my target. “He is a…”  


“Don’t worry about it. I am on my way.” Then he hung up. Seriously making his sick brother come in to deal with his ass made me a little more pissed at the guy. Who really was the older brother?  


“If he has to take another sick day because of you, I will not hold back from slugging you one!” I was interrupted by the police arriving.  


“Ahh, good afternoon Cst.Lane. Fancy meeting you here.” The annoying visitor knew the constable?  


“Kash. Keeping out of trouble are you?” The officer then looked at me. He seemed to not mind my visitor. “How goes it TL? Finally caught him eh?”  


I smiled. Most officers in the area knew my nickname and used it. “Yeah. Finally! I attached all previous file numbers he is involved in with us as well.” I handed over my paperwork to be signed and let the officer do his thing.  


Leaning on my desk I looked over at the visitor. Kash was his name eh? Hmm, interesting. I could not wait for Zax to get him out. My thoughts were interrupted by the officer handing my copies over and leaving. Finally. Only about thirty minutes left of my shift and I could go home.  


“Strange how fast you need a recharge. You should eat something. It might help. Knew there was something different about you.” Kash was back to smiling at me.  


“Funny how you do not get the hints and leave.” I crossed my arms. I have never wanted to hit someone so bad.  


“Kash! Enough! I am taking you home.” Zax had finally come to my rescue. “I do not know your game this time but my office, place of work, and partner are ALL off limits! You got that?”  


Kash narrowed his eyes at Zax. “Really now? Actually, your partner here was just talking to me. So if you do not mind?”  


I jumped up. I was going to hit him. It was Zax that stopped me. “TL. I will deal with him. How about you go home. You have had a long day.”  


I stood in shock. What the hell? “I would rather deal with this trouble maker myself.” I was livid. “We could always cuff him to the bench and leave him until he gains manners.” I smirked at the thought.  


Zax took my shoulders and looked at me in the eye. “This is not like you. Do not let him get under your skin. Just go home. I will make sure he does not bother you.”  


Ugh, why did he have to be so innocent. I rolled my eyes. “Seriously. Zax sometimes you are just so...I do not know. Whatever, Fine. I will go home. I am taking tomorrow off don’t forget, so no sick calls. Get some rest.”  


When I got to my truck I just sat inside letting it run for a while. Why did I feel so extra drained today? It felt like I had been at a work function the whole day. All I knew was that no matter what I am keeping away tomorrow. Cranking my tunes once more I went home.  


My house was actually a large farm or ranch as some would call it. I really did not like the city at all. My place was my solitude. Never did I have visitors out there. It was just me. Tonight I decided to have a fire and watch the stars. I needed to get Zax’s brother out of my head. I have never been so riled up before by someone and that it set me on edge. I had always been great at keeping in control. Just thinking about him angered me. I got up and started to pace. Then I stopped. Why let him get to me? Just ignore him and let Zax deal with it. That’s all I need to do. It really is his brother after all. Instantly I felt better. That is when the pack of wolves started to howl. Not hearing them in a long while, their song helped my smile come back. This was right.


	2. Life is a puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that she met him, her life seems to thrown around. Quiet is not there anymore. Will she find out why he angers her so much? Will her vacation help settle her thoughts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will add more to this chapter as I revise.

“Zax I am going out for a perimeter walk. We have had issues happening out back so I want to maintain a physical presence. Text if you need me.” It had been a couple weeks now and things finally got back to normal. No more Kash visits. I was smiling as I walked around outside. Not many people were out here so it allowed some breathing room for me. 

A text then popped up from my partner. “Hey! You might want to stay outside for a bit. Unwelcome visitor. Have you on camera in case his goonies show up.” 

I stopped. Why now and why again? I took a deep breath. If Zax had me on camera then that brother of his could see me as well. I do not know why that bothered me but it did. I shoved my phone in my pocket and continued my walk. I sensed them before I even saw them. Stopping, I stood still arms crossed while I waited for them. 

“Told you she was here. Her scent is not easy to miss.” It was the one that talked the most. 

“Your _boss_ still did not get the hint eh? Guess I will have to start hitting people to get results.” I uncrossed my arms placing them beside me. Ready to do whatever I had to get away from them again. 

“You have backbone for sure. Boss has not had any catch his attention like you do. Then again, no one has told him no before either.” He cocked his head to the side while he looked at me. It was like he was trying to see something. 

“Since the word no is not working guess I have to try something else against the spoiled asshole.” I started to walk forward, now determined to give their boss a piece of my mind. 

“How much do you know about your work partner, hmm? Boss says you do not know enough of even yourself, but that you will soon learn.” They then left me where I stood. 

Mumbling under my breath I answered the empty air. “More than I wanted to know that is for sure.” I walked back to the office. I did not care if he was in there. I was going to focus on work. 

“TL, you ok? I got my brother to leave, but I doubt he will stay away.” Zax looked at me with his worried look again. 

I smiled and pretended nothing bothered me. “I am fine. They are just bullies right. I plan on ignoring them. No is not in their vocabulary so I will pretend everything they speak is not in mine.” I chuckled to myself. “Perfect plan yes?” 

Zax shook his head. “I do not know. My brother is used to getting his way. You have put up a big challenge and he accepts.” 

I glanced at my partner before looking away. “You know that I never pry but what is with him? Is he really that used to getting his way?” 

Zax took a deep breath. “I know you hate letting people in and getting to know them more on a personal basis. So I will give you the business run down.” I nodded back letting him know that was good. “My brother is about your age. He is what you would call the head of the family. He has always targeted beautiful women only to move on when bored.” I was about to interrupt him when he put his hand up. “I know what you think, not going to argue with you. You are the first to completely turn him down. The hunt you have challenged him with is exciting for him. The first to openly turn him down and you had to be the one to do it. Do not get me wrong. I am glad you are still being yourself, but he won’t stop.” 

I laughed. “That’s fine because I wont change my mind either. I have decided to ignore his existence completely.” 

“Another thing. He has more than the few members of his pack. Our family has many connections and the money to back him up. I have never seen him like this.” He looked down. 

“Look I do not need to know more or want to know more. You know my plan and how set I will be. Do not worry about it. As you know, I prefer to be alone. If it comes to it I will fight to stop him and his pack.” The last part came out in a growl. 

The rest of the day I used my new found determination to work. It was a record day with ten arrests between the two of us. By the end we were both tired and happy to be leaving. 

“Later TL. Was a good day for clean up.” He laughed. “Enjoy you days off!” 

“I do not know how you do it. I would never have the energy to go to the gym and still be around people like you do. You enjoy the gym and I will enjoy my dinner.” I laughed and waved to him as I went to my truck. 

On my truck was a piece of paper. Without looking at it I grabbed it and crumpled it up. If he thought he would trick me he was dumber than he looked. Of course I do not litter so the stupid thing ended up in the garbage can inside my truck. “I will empty that as soon as I get home.”


End file.
